I Love You, Riley Matthews
by girlmeetsfanfic
Summary: Reyton One-shot (not Rucas, but slight Rucas) Peyton acts differently with Rowan whenever there are cameras on, he really, REALLY likes her but knows nothing will happen between them... Or will it? *I suck at summaries sorry


He saw her.

Simply looking at her is like envisioning paradise in the shape of a human being, and that is just her physical features. Her long-dark brown hair swirls down to her ribcage, the way her almost fully-developed curves complimented her whole figure, how you could easily get lost in her beautiful chocolate-eyes, her lips...

Her lips.

He softly placed his hands on her waist and looked at her eyes as if it was the last time he would see them. She really was beautiful, and not only skin-deep.

''I l-love you Riley Matthews'' he slightly stuttered as she sweetly smiled at his comment.

They started to lean into each other, he looked at her with passion, he really wanted this more than anything. It felt like time started slowing down as they got closer the second by the second.

And then, their lips met.

It felt perfect for him, he loved every second of it and hoped that she did too, he got so caught up in their kiss that he didn't even notice the multiple people cheering for them, but that was until...

''CUUUUUTT!'' yelled the director.

They broke apart and went to wait with their other cast members for the curtain call. Peyton knew this was all too good to be true. Yes, he was simply playing his break-out role, Lucas Friar, on the Disney Channel show Girl Meets World.

''Great job people, Give it up for Ben Savage!'' the director began as Ben walked in front of the audience, the director continued calling out the portrayers of the main characters as a mix of applause and cheer roared among the set.

''Danielle Fishell!''

''August Maturo!''

''Corey Fogelmanis!''

''Sabrina Carpenter!''

''Hey Pey-Pey, you did a great job with today's episode. Hell, I would've been convinced that you were in love with me if I didn't read the script myself'' Rowan joked as she complimented his 'acting.'

''Yeah, thanks.'' Peyton softly said slightly hurt as he realized that she would never see him as anything more than a friend.

''Peyton Meyer!'' the director called out as Peyton seemed like he had completely changed his mood de to how he was all smiles and laughs.

''Aaaaaand Rowan Blanchard!'' the director announced as Rowan walked over to stand beside Peyton.

''Give it up for this amazing cast'' the director once again applauded for them.

After signing many objects and talking to tons of fans Peyton walked to his dressing room and changed from his 'Lucas' wardrobe into a grey V-neck T-shirt, with cargo shorts, and a pair of black Nike-sport shoes and stayed in his dressing room longer than usual.

He thought about Rowan.

He knew they would never be a thing, he's known her for almost 3 years since they filmed the show's pilot in early 2013 and they were still nothing more than friends, to make things worse he was almost 3 years older than her and she has even called him her ''older brother'' a couple of times before.

Of course Peyton knew all of this before, he knew that even if they did date, their age difference would be something that people would criticize them about constantly I mean she was turning 16 in a few months, and then he would turn 19, so he had decided to make it seem like they were just friends, maybe even acquaintances whenever there were cameras or fans around so that people wouldn't think they were dating even if the two were really close friends.

But sometimes you could notice that pretending like he didn't like Rowan was a very difficult thing for him.

Knock. Knock.

''Hey Peyton, its Row can I come in?'' she asked

''Uhh... sure'' he answered as he plopped down his bean chair

The door opened and revealed a very beautiful girl walking into her friend's dressing room.

''Why are you still here?'' Peyton wondered

''I donnu' I just wanted to stay in the studio a tad bit more'' she explained

''K', so what do you wanna' do?'' he

''Ummm...'' she thought for a moment ''we could look at some fanpages'' she then suggested

''Sure'' he grinned

''Oh my God! look at Corey's face in that picture!'' Rowan laughed due to the expression that her friend had during a roller coaster ride.

''That is hilarious'' he giggled ''but, look at this one...'' he said before showing her a picture from 2014 in which Corey, Sarah, and the both of them were wet and covered in towels, however what made it funny was Rowan's facial expression.

''You look like a little monkey'' he laughed as she simply stuck her tounge out playfully

''Here's a video'' Rowan said as she tapped her cell-phone

They watched an interview of themselves posted by a fan-account on Instagram, it was in snippets as Instagram doesn't allow videos with more than 15 seconds. It was just a simple interview, the video had a romantic caption about he two of them which specified every single detail which seemed like proof that they were dating, but that didn't stop Rowan from asking.

'Why do you do that?''

''What?'' he asked confused

''You know, you sometimes act as if you don't even know me in front of cameras, and fans, and-yeah'' she stopped herself from trailing on too much

He seemed speechless due to that question but simply told part of the truth ''Ya' know, so people don't think we're dating and stuff''

''Oh'' she said rather offended ''So does it bother you because I'm not pretty enough or-''

''-No! No, Row, you're gorgeous it's just that people would think it's weird because of our age difference'' he cut her off.

''Wait, you think I'm gorgeous?'' she smiled shyly but still managing to look directly at him

''Yeah obviously, I mean look at you'' he said shrugging off the question

She then got down from the sofa to the bean-bag chair that he was sitting on and kneeled on top of him.

''Three years isn't that big of a difference'' she stated softly before leaning into him, when they closed their eyes...

And kissed.

They then pulled apart and looked at each other's eyes

''Hi'' she said sweetly as Riley always does when she sees Lucas

''Hi'' he said going along

Rowan giggled and kissed him more passionately.

**This is my second story please review it in any way you want, I'm sorry if it sucked btw, and yeah... Thanks for reading! :) :) I'll take requests for any ships even though my OTP's are Rucas, Faya, and Joshaya :):):) *AND REYTON**


End file.
